Godzilla Dimension Wars
by Tyrantking544
Summary: This will be my first Godzilla fanfiction, this Story will include all the Godzilla"s minus GMK (maybe), Yes i am including resurgence, They have to fight against a whole host of other monsters from different dimensions including some familiar and some not and soon all the kings have battle it out against each other, whilst unknowing to them is all a part of a ploy of a intergalact
1. Prolouge: a Dark Forces Rises

" _Darkness, Silence, that is all that I can fathom in this dark and miserable place, if it weren't for my army providing some break in this endless void I would have surely gone made eons ago, or at least it feels like eons"_ Said an ominous figure shrouded in what some would say an endless shade of shadow. He usually talked to himself only speaking to his underlings to see if their is any update on the plan or any statistics they wished to share about the impressive but truly terrifying dreadnought that housed such a crew. The large ship was all that was left of his once great armada, an armada that grounded galaxies in to space dust, that made planets shiver at its very sight, that crumbled empires only to allow new ones to rise and at it's head was this vessel the Ragnarok the bringer of the end. The being at its head was feared even by the immortals perpetual gods to lesser beings, this being only scoffed at that notion and decided to go to war with these great beings, and after many lives were lost on both sides he was finally driven from the universe and imprisoned in the void between universe, where time had no meaning where one could not age or die, all they would be left with was silence and despair if it wasn't for their leader who hatched a plan to escape this seemingly unbreakable prison for just as the immortals knew how to imprison him he knew how to escape without the immortals taking notice a plan that would bring 11 universes on a collision course. This plan would have been labeled as crazy by some minds, but the creature that formulated the plan only smirked, he would send his agents through small portals through space and time to a certain planets that would only be too happy to have assistance in their grand ambitions, these agents would build them up quickly from behind the scenes to create a space fairing empire and these new conquerors would conquer at first the planets they wish but then and only then would they turn their attention to on small blue planet in a distant solar system, the planet known to most as Terra or Earth.

In the creatures mind it was simple these empires would conquer this small miserable planet as these earths were very important to his grand plan, for they were the key to his prison, the tools to his freedom and the weapons of his revenge on those that denied him his victory, in his mind it was simple, but as most plans there was always going to be a complication a unforeseen calamity that would ruin this creatures escape and snuff out the fire of his revenge. The creature knew this, he knew that these planets would be occupied by weak creatures that somehow had a will to overcome some of his greatest plans, he knew this from his bloody campaigns so he ensured that these kingdoms could not possibly fail. "Sir" The creatures thoughts were interrupted by one of his lieutenants, _" Speak Lieutenant Vorox what news do you have on the initiative" t_ he creature ordered in his raspy and quite deep intimidating voice _, "My lord, the plan is moving fast than expected in 10 of the 11 surrounding universes, the 11th as you know is out of our jurisdiction due to factors that led us to this fowl space, the creature that you gave to those puppets will make sure that the Terra's will fall without as much as a dent in our forces"_ the Lieutenant replied with fear and anger in her voice _. "Excellent everything is then going according to plan, and soon I will take my rightful place as ruler of all known space in all dimensions,"_ He stated with what could be described as a evil smirk on his shadowy face, for all you can see are his red hate filled eyes and his rows of dagger like teeth, however he would seem to be in a humanoid in form _. "Yes my Lord everything is going according to plan those pathetic creatures will soon kneel to you as you pass into their world and enlighten them in your ways"_ she stated with what could described a pride and enthusiams in her voice though the creature would call it kissing his ass for a lack of a better word. _"Yes nothing can stop my revenge, with those creatures that those pathetic creatures of Terra can only describe as monster there is nothing that can stop me ha ha ha ha ha"._ He cackled which was followed by a rumbling like screech or roar, but little did the creature know was that their are creatures that would dare defy him and can stop his evil plan they had many names Champion, the Ancient Predator, the First, the Terror, The Destroyer, the Scarred one, the Slaughterer, The mutated horror and the Ravaged king, but in their respected universes they are known as the King of the Monsters, the fabled and Feared Godzilla.

 **That was a relatively long or should I say decently sized intro, I will try and get the chapters out as soon as possible, but yeah like a follow this story as well as submit your thoughts on this story and chapter but if I get stupid, ignorant and quite idiotic statements I will simply block you or whatever or I will just call you an ignorant cock-sucking coward, but with that said hope you liked the chapter an I know there was no Godzilla but he is coming in the next chapter which is chapter on and yes I will be using the original Godzilla, the one that follows, the hensei (well the son), the 4 millennium minus GMK (well maybe), 2014, Resurgence and my own created (OC) version which will be based mainly of the comics, Mothra Leo will make an appearance (and yes he is a guy not a girl which always bugged me in the rebirth trilogy English dub and RoM 3) maybe even the Gaurdian monsters, old allies as well as old and new enemies including some original creations by yours truly but I will mainly stick to Toho monsters so there won't be a cross over with Gamera, Ultraman or anything like that so don't ask for that and I would like to thank Gojirahkiin and his story "One King to Rule them All" on for inspiration for this story so go read it as it's a faithful rendition on Godzilla and a great story for the Godzilla universe. This is the Tyrantking signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Wraith of a King

_Earth Dimension 1: Original Godzilla or the First_

 _Godzilla's POV_

Night had fallen, the only light that Godzilla could see was from the Human nest which they called Tokyo, Such puny creatures Godzilla thought, hate was such an inappropriate word to describe what Godzilla thought of these so called masters of Earth, but it was the only one Godzilla could think of. These creatures turned me into a freak of nature, a bastardized mutated version of my own very proud race, They will pay for such insolence, They will burn with the fire that they used to birth me, and once they have felt my wraith and watched as everything they care about burns. Maybe then I can have some closure, when they feel as I feel, then and only then would I even consider halting my rampage, those miserable natives of Odo and those pathetic so called men of the sea were but just the tip of my revenge, when their beloved nest burns only then would I smile as I once did.

 _Citizen of Tokyo POV_

At first this simple fisherman had just anchored his boat in the harbor, he made sure that everything was in order before he decided to leave his beloved vessel, with the report of a giant monster that apparently rampaged through Odo and before that destroying the Lucky Dragon. Though somewhat skeptical he took nothing to chance so he tightened up the boat just one time as he did so he saw what appeared to be the bay of Tokyo boiling in a sort of azure light before it erupted revealing a towering behemoth standing at approximately 85 meters tall standing in Tokyo bay and he knew that this was the monster that the squints were talking about, the monster they called Godzilla and with that realization all that he saw next was a blue beam engulf him and he was no more than ash.

 _Godzilla's POV_

Godzilla arose from Tokyo bay and incinerated everything that lay in font of him, a almost wicked smile could be seen on his impressive head, but as he looked further inland he could see an arrangement of large metallic structures with what looked like wires joining them together. Godzilla laughed at this notion that these pathetic humans think they could keep him out with suck flimsy structures, I will walk simply through these unimpressive structures as if they were water. Little did he know that these were electrical cables that delivered a large shock to any that try to touch them, Godzilla walked right into the trap and got a nasty shock. He bellowed in pain, which was then followed by a bone shattering roar and with it a blue beam of radiation that just simply melted the towers into nothing more than a pile of twisted metal. Once he was through the first line as if on cue the Japanese military attacked him with tanks, artillery and planes, which only succeeded in annoying Godzilla and thereby enraging him " _You pathetic creatures think you can beat me with novelties, you think me a fool I crush you like the insects you are and burn your remains to dust for this insult_ " he roared.

 _Any onlookers POV_

They watched with horror as this unstoppable force of nature burned everything to the ground, destroyed their homes, pounded their monuments to dust and crush their military as if they were nothing but ants, he then started heading to the bay and in a final act of terror the beast destroyed the bridge that connected Tokyo with it's suberbs. But little did they know that a scientist by the name of Ishirio Serwizara had created the ultimate weapon, a weapon he planned on using on Godzilla and to his unwilling friends himself as well and this is when dawn finally broke. The citizens of the now ruined city saw a military vessel had appeared in port they knew it was useless in fighting Godzilla but what they did not know was that this is where the reign of Godzilla will finally end.

 _Serwizara's POV_

"Yes general I know the stakes and the dangers of this weapon, after all I built the damb thing, I just ask that I go down and make sure that it is launched successfully" Serwizarapleaded, he was relieved that the General had allowed him to do the mission proper, he knew that Umiko did not love him but the sailor and that his weapon is too dangerous for humanity thus he would make the ultimate sacrifice and take his own life to destroy his countries threat once and for all. Serwizara descent was long and painful but he had no regrets at least Umiko will be happy now that he wasn't in the way, though she and her boyfriend didn't want me to go I had to for the good of whatever is left of mankind. The great scientist reached the area in which Godzilla slumbered and prepared for his final experiment.

 _Godzilla's POV_

Those stupid humans thought they could defeat me, the king of all monsters, it was almost insulting if it weren't so funny, but then something interrupted his thoughts, he felt a presence and at this point he opened his Golden eyes and saw a tiny almost indistinguishable being in the water just in front of him. It's a human, now why would a human be swimming next to me was it that stupid to approach me after I destroyed it's nest, well then if it wants to die why should I deny it's wish. Godzilla approached the great scientist's and then Godzilla saw huge bubbles escape from the humans hands and then it began to burn his skin as if it were cooking him, he was in so much pain that he couldn't even roar and he started to feel his skin melt and he though this is the end the King of Monsters defeated by an insignificant human. Once that thought hit him he released he was no longer in pain and yet he could see that the humans weapon had killed everything around him including itself, only then did he realized he was surrounded in a blue aura and then darkness surrounded him until he was travelling through what looked like a tunnel of white light, the destination he did not know and for the first time in his life the King was afraid of what might happen next.

 **So here it is Chapter 1 and I was intending to do a massive chapter about maybe 2 or 3 different Godzilla's but the First one had to have some priority and by the time I finished I was stone cold dead, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter the most important part is how I am getting this Godzilla into the plot well then there it was, who was the being that snatched Godzilla from his own universe, find out later on in the story and I hope you enjoyed this, also give me idea's for some monsters by emailing me or by posting it on the review section and remember it has to be an OC or a Toho monster, also the next few chapters would focus on the other Godzilla's the the Ravaged king (Resurgence) and Godzilla from the Hensei era and Godzilla Jr, this is the Tyrantking, signing off, may God Bless you and Peace**


	3. Chapter 2: The Angst of a Ravaged King

_Godzilla Dimension 2: The Ravaged King present day 2016_

"Pain, all I can feel is pain, my bones ache, my muscles burn and my skin ravaged with old scars that still plagues me with the pain of my rebirth" A rather large imposing Kaiju thought, "My image, my once radiant face, twist and bastardised into it's now grotesque form". The Kaiju thought staring into a near motionless lake, located on an isolated Island not far from mainland Japan, and He wasn't wrong, his face covered in lumps, his once large and imposing golden eyes are nothing more than beedy husks, his maw covered in hundreds of needle sharp teeth some of which didn't even fit in his rather large jaw and even extended further along his skull. His body too was covered in large white scars especially on his legs and chest, his large dorsal spines twisted like large pieces of broken obsidian, with a reddish tinge to them, the areas of his skin that were not covered in scars were covered in lumps similar to the skin of those that suffered from the after effects of Hiroshima.

The Kaiju sighed and started to reminisce on the past, "I didn't always look like this, like a sickly old timer or deformed bastard no, I use to be someone that others looked up to, that the females of my kind fought for my attention, now I am nothing more than a Freak, an outcast". The Kaiju thought with anger starting to boil within him, an all too familiar anger, with it smoke started to billow out of his maw only to subside when the creature calmed himself. "I remember a time before the burning light when I meant something, when I was admired, when I could say my name with pride, but now my name means nothing, I don't even have the right to call myself, Godzilla King of the Monsters".

 _Flashback 62 years ago_

 _Present day's POV_

 _I was younger then, well to a human it would only seem like a couple years maybe 3 years ago to a Kaiju such as myself, I was around about thirty years old or so, to a human I would have been about 16, I was sexually mature at this stage and scoping out potential mates. I was relatively large for my species about 55 metres tall, I had a large girth and was feared by all the younger and even some older males, we lived on a small island not to far from my current residence, it dawned a large fire mountain, what humans called a Volcano. It provided us with sustenance, when the plants and meat could not sustain us, it's radiation fed us and gave us power, I was born in its belly as I was the royal offspring of the king at the time. Before the events of my rebirth changed me I was sorting for the attention of a young female named Gigantis, we've talked on many occasions and became quite fond of one another, she was a rather feisty individual, strong, independant and caring for a lack of a better word. So when the time came I tried to prove my worth as a mate to her by the right of combat I fought many opponents and eventually it came down to me and my best friend Rapirius._

 _Flashbacks POV_

"So it is down to just you and me Rap and trust me when I say this I will win this fight" Said Godzilla, "In you dreams my old friend, you are not the only one she cares about and I will prove to Her that I am a more worthy mate than you" Rap said in a rather taunting manner. "So be it, hath at thee" and I responded with a deafening roar one that showed pride, majesty and confidence, and Rap followed with his own battle cry it was more high pitched than mine but showed as much determination as mine. "You two will never change" I heard Gigantis mention in the background and the fight began, we first began to fight with our claws jabbing at each other's flanks and weak spots to gain the advantage. Rap was quicker than I but I countered his speed with my sheer strength, he kept moving trying to get around me or to my flank I just simply moved with him and eventually got him into a grapple just as I planned. We locked claws and tried to push the other over mainly to use our species speciality when it comes to fighting, ground and then pound them to dust, I was starting to win the tussle and prepared to drop my good friend to the ground and win the fight, though Rap had other ideas. Rap began to use his feat to attack my flanks in order to weaken my resolve, normally this would work but not today, as he went in for another kick I let go of his arms and in one motion grabbed his legs and neck and pushed him to the ground and proceeding to pound him to submission which came very shortly.

I had won the day and the affection Gigantis, but first I lifted my friend to his feat and congratulated him on staying in this long, he returned the favour but with a little bit of envy in his eyes, so I proceeded to go and claim my new mate, she was happy knowing that I would be a worthy mate for her. So after the usual proceedings Gigantis and I went on a little swim to a neighbouring Island where we began the final preparations for our union. "So you won the day Godzilla, and it looks like you've earned the privilege to be my mate" Gigantis said, "Privilege? I wouldn't say that more like a pleasure" I replied, she chuckled at my response. So for a few minutes we talked about today and what transpired, before Gigantis mentioned she was going to another island not to far from where we were to collect her gift as were custom of our species. But what I couldn't possibly know was that island was the site of a major calamity that was just about to occur.

 _Present day's POV_

 _What happened next was truly horrific one that is still burned into my skull, all I remember was that I was sitting on the beach waiting for my mate to return with my gift, I already knew what it was, it was a special flower that only blooms on that island, it was large and sweat, pertaining a blood red colouration it was simply beautiful. Though not nearly as beautiful as Gigantis, then all I can remember was a blinding flash of light and then what seemed like a mass of burning clouds streamed towards me and then the most excruciating pain I can ever imagine, as if every part of you was burning simultaneously. My bones seemed to break and my skin boiled and cracked my face felt as if it were crushed, and then darkness descended, I awoke what seemed like hours later to the same pain only a lot less. With great effort I stood up only to see a horror show, the island was nothing more than a desolate rock, my skin covered in bright red wounds and sickly bumps, the ground seemed further down than I last remembered, little to my knowledge I had grown to over 118 metres tall. Then I looked into the ocean and saw my face, my eyes were now beady and bone white with a black hole in its centre, it was covered in lumps and open orifices and my teeth were jagged and needle like and extended along my lip. But what took me was the spines twisted like shards of glass, then I remembered Gigantis was on that island when the light hit so I went into the ocean the salty water burned against my skin but also soothed it. When I reached the Island I was shocked to see a large set of white glowing rocks that stood out from the rest of this barren waste land then as I moved in closer I realised they were not rocks but the bones of my now dead mate, Gigantis._

 _Sorrow gripped my now broken heart at the site of my now deceased mate, this was soon replaced by anger, and with it smoke bellowed out of my now wicked jaws and I let out an ear piercing roar, but was different from my roar, it still deep in tone however a bit later it increased in pitched and sounded like the screams of damned souls being tortured in some foul inferno. After hours of sorrow I returned to my island but as I approached my clan, they reared up in a defensive statue, I thought they were fools, until I realised I looked nothing like I did prior now I was bigger, and looked like a threat. I spoke to then saying it's me, but my voice was deeper and sounding more ominous, and thus they attacked me they attacked my wound but they seemed to heal rather quickly to their prior state. I then lashed out with my claws and broke the maw of one of my attackers, now blind with rage, the smoke began to bellow from my maw and what felt like a raging inferno rose up into my through and then I unleashed what would later be referred to as the atomic breath, it was red with speckles of black in colour and it hit it's mark. However it had hit my best friend Rapirius and killed him instantly, and at that site the other retreated but I went to him. My words were "No Rapirius no, no, nooooo, first Gigantis and now you no, no no" in my grief the others realised who I was, but instead of fear they showed anger towards me and called me murderer and monster and other hurtful things, they cursed my very being. With that I ran back to the ocean and retreated to an island far from my birth island and rested, not knowing who turned me into this freak and killed my Gigantis, but they would pay 10 no 100 no 1000 fold._

 _End of flashback_

 _Present day_

After that I realised who had done this, it was a species that I had seen before, but regarded them too weak to be classified a challenge, but I was wrong so wrong, they were called humans and I would make those who took everything from me pay with their lives. But they also had something that soothed my pain and fed my hunger, large structure with the essence of the fire mountains would become my new staple and a new means of revenge against those humans who dare anger me. But after that event when I killed my friend and failed to protect my mate I lost the right to be called Godzilla King of the Monsters, now I am Godzilla the Ravaged King or just simply The Ravaged King for I have not earned the right to be called Godzilla.

 **Well that was a very long chapter, but I had fun doing it, again sorry for not getting this out sooner, my computer got a virus and for over a 2 weeks I have had problems, also Uni got in the way so that was a pain, also thank you to Gojifan54 and G-Fan Enterprises for the reviews and to all those who took the time to read this story and to those who are wondering yes this Godzilla is the one from Godzilla Resurgence, his roar is the same as other godzillas but deeper and then reverting into higher pitch with what seems like screams from the damned or those that Godzilla kills. But with that hope you liked it, always put suggestions for me, I would like to know what's your favourite Godzilla mine is Final wars Godzilla, and may God bless you and Peace**


	4. Chapter 3 The Ravage King Rises part 1

Godzilla Dimension 2: Ravaged King

Present Day 2016

Ravaged king POV 2016

Old memories, of a time long past and yet seem to be burned into the brain, smouldering until all you can do is scream, those old memories I remember well as they eat away at my subconscious, of those I have lost and those that I have taken thought the Ravaged King. It felt only yesterday when I first turned into this bastardised form, as the humans baptized me in fire and pain leaving the shattered remains of a once proud and mighty King, when they stole my very being. The once proud king gave out a cruel and menacing smile, one that brought pain but a pain he had become accustomed to, an unholy fire seemed to burn in his eyes as he remembered the day he decided to take his retribution and show humanity the grave error of their ways.

 _Flashback 1954_

The Ravaged King escaped the island of his birth, sorrow still in his now radioactive heart not only for the loss of his mate and best friend but also from the rejection of his former clan, his mind was a mixture of anger, pain, sorrow and vengeance. The words murderer and monster still ringing in his mind eating away at his sanity, steam rose from the skin beneath his eyes, even tears cannot aid the fallen king, as they evaporate in the blink of an eye only made the kings pain worse. This pain, sorrow and anger soon gave way to an animalistic like rage, black smoke billowed from his maw and a red blaze erupted from his twisted maw burning everything in sight turning the island into a charred wasteland at least on this half.

 _Flashbacks POV Isolated Island_

After that little blowout, I decided to sit there and gaze into the setting sun, its beauty reminded me of Gigantis and her warm smile, it made me happy until I released she was gone, which brought back the pain. I stared into the now fiery orange ocean and notice a strange object moving at quite a speed as it past the island; it was elongated in shape and was made with a weird shiny type mineral. _In time I would come to know this weird object as a human boat or a warship in most cases and at that moment I realised something, that this object had a strange familiarity to it._ I tried to think where I had seen this object before, wait I remember now; I had seen these objects seemingly observing the… bright light over the island of my mate's death. These things were present at the island but what could be there purpose, perhaps they were there by mistake, no that isn't possible there were too many of them to be just mere coincidence, and it is almost as if they knew the bright light would occur at the island at that exact time. It is similar in how we came to observe a grudge fight when it was assigned to a certain day, but that would be impossible unless they are the ones that caused the bright light in the first place.

 _Flashback 1954_

The kings beady eyes widened and his maw began to billow with smoke as he planned to destroy this insignificant object for causing his so much pain, but the blast never came instead the king had other plans. He rose from the charred surface and entered the ocean and followed the object, though it was quicker it kept at a constant speed, so the king was gaining on this hopeless boat as it headed to mainland japan.

 _Boats perspective_

The men aboard the 'Sovereignty of Edo' had a long day of deep sea fishing, they had battled through a more turbulent sea than normal and were eager to meet up with their families again, the men had expressionless eyes as they toiled for 3 days straight with only a merge catch to show for their efforts. Unbeknownst to them a large object was following at a short distance ready to pounce when it got into attacking position, the men didn't really care either way they could see the port of Tokyo harbour and a sigh of relief was heard from the crew, a man even had a picture of his wife and son as he was eager to reunite with them. The relief soon turned to horror as the boat suddenly was turned into a pile of rubble and blood, there was a quick scream followed by silence and the crunch of breaking wood, twisted metal and bone.

 _Flashback 1954 just outside Tokyo Harbour_

The king was pleased with his work as his attack was perfect turning the vessel into nothing more than rubble, he licked his maw and for the first time since the bright light he felt joy at such a gruesome thing. His sights soon turned to the unsuspecting city of Tokyo, as the king realised where the enemy truly awaited, it was a landscape of lights and concrete which just simply infuriated the king, the men on the boat were the lucky ones, those on the mainland are about to witness the rise of the Ravaged king.

 _Flashbacks POV Tokyo Bay_

The island with the towers of light seems to be where my enemies dwell, they shall learn the consequences of crossing me, I shall set fire to their hovels, no crevice or crack can shelter them from my wrath and they shall suffer as I have suffered.

 _Flashback 1954 Tokyo 7 pm_

It was a rather quiet night, or as quiet as it could get in a city such as Tokyo, the city and its inhabitants had done well to bounce back from the nuclear apocalypse that rained down them a mere 9 years prior. The city still bustling families going out for dinner, lovers strolling on the streets, it was like any other day in the capital and everyone was either quieting down for the night or started to drink in their favourite bars, that was until a sound like thunder emulated from the docs.

Many people stopped what they were doing to look out towards the docs and their curiosity soon turned into absolute shock and horror as a large monster rose from the depths and let out the most bone chilling roar anyone had heard. Their stares of shock soon turned to those of panic when the creature started to move at some pace towards them with what seemed like a malicious look, sirens could be heard only to be drowned with screams of fear.

The King move at a moderate pace with utter hatred and disgust at the creatures that ran at his feet, he remembered seeing them before, though only at a distance and it was on those objects that he had destroyed when he reached land fall. He let out another blood curdling roar, smoke billowed from his mouth his spines turned from a reddish hue into an ominous violet, the smoke seemed to cascade over several blocks, the king bent his head and unleashed a maelstrom of nuclear fire. This time purple in hue and not as precise as his earlier flames, it seems as if his rage expelled even more nuclear energy from his heart causing a more intense beam of energy. Several blocks of Tokyo were now ablaze and hundreds if not thousands are dead or dying and many more were injured, the king simply strode on stomping on buildings or tearing them down nothing on this earth was going to stop his rampage.

 _National diet Building Central Tokyo_

Reports were coming in from all over Tokyo of large fires and a monster roaming the streets, the cabinet and other branches of the government thought it was some joke that was until film crews arrived and confirmed the presence of a monster. The Cabinet quickly scrambled both the prime minister and the minister of defence where present to decide what they should do in a situation such as this, prime minister Yoshida did not really want this especially so close to the end of his tenure. Yoshida presided over the signing of treaty of San Francisco and started to kick start Japans post war recovery and economy, all of which took years of work now most of it in the capital lay in a sea of radioactive fire. A cold sweat started engulf Yoshida as he tried to contemplate what course of action he should take regarding this monster, the minister of defence suggested the military which was still weak after American occupation and doing so may infuriate the US which he relied on for the defence of his country. On the other hand this monster could destroy the very country he was trying to rebuild and if its destroyed it will leave them open to attack from China or the Soviets thought Yoshida, his train of thought was soon broken by the minister of Defence Yamada. "Mister Prime minister we must launch our military to stop this monsters rampage" Yamada almost ordering, "I know what you are trying to suggest minister but doing so may lead to America sticking its nose in our business and so soon after the treaty" Yoshida stated. "So what we just lay here and die like a bunch of diseased mutts, we must launch our military now" Yamada replied angrily, "It's not that simple if we use what little military we have it could cause problems and America may withdraw its protection…" Yoshida said until he was interrupted by Yamada. "There would be no country to protect if we allow this monstrosity to simply roam and so close to this capital building we must act now and evacuate any people still left in the city and this cabinet" Yamada angrily replied. The prime minister with almost a defeated look in his eye replies "Ok launch the military, order the any medical, police and fire fighting personnel to save as many people as they can and to halt the spread of the fire and get me in contact with the US President". The cabinet quickly went into gear and started to evacuate, Yoshida contacted the president and their situation, silence followed by desperate screams were heard from his office as the rest of the cabinet dispersed and completed the order before evacuating.

 _Flashbacks POV_

Pathetic, these creatures aren't even putting up a fight thought the king, he had burned the entirety of the land that made up Tokyo Harbour and now was making inroads to the centre of Tokyo. These creatures are nothing to me, they pose no threat, he reared his head and let out not a roar but a declaration in his native tongue "You creatures took all I had and now I shall do the same, for this land now belongs to me a ravaged land for a ravaged king, run, hide in fear you sorry excuse of meat". His spines glowed their ominous violet and smoke billowed as he unleashed his atomic breath once more, burning all in his path, then he felt something hit his exposed skin and fire emulating from the hit. What was that, where did this fire come from he thought, then he saw it, so these creatures have flying objects that defend them how cute, he tried to swat them but they were simply too fast even for his tail. This infuriated the king so he charged his atomic breathe, the fiery night glowed violet once more but unlike before the king was now focusing on his targets which approached him once again, their weapons proving useless on his sickly scales. He let out another atomic breathe this time it was so focus that it was like the edge of a sword, he twisted his scarred head in a constant line until he saw all the objects were ablaze in radioactive fire. The king then felt something, after his attack he fell to one leg, he felt as if his power was completely drain however he felt no hunger, he just felt drained and weak. What's going on why do I feel weak, wait I felt this drain before when I used my fire however not to this extent perhaps that is the reason for my weakness I used too much energy and yet I was so close in destroying this pathetic hovel. Never mind the blaze I created would destroy the rest, now I must rest to regain my strength an seek out more of these nests if there are any, with that the king returned from once he came and entered the ocean his rampage finally over however the fire still burned.

By day break most of the harbour districts were destroyed central Tokyo also suffered from the destruction the king wrought, many wondering why such a creature attacked them unprovoked. Tens of thousands lay dead of dying many more are injured or suffer from radiation sickness, and many more are left homeless not since the second world war has Tokyo suffered such devastation . News soon broke throughout the world of the monsters rampage, a Japanese outlet the first on the seen started calling the creature Gojira as a reference to a god on Oda Island from which the reporter was from, but the world would start calling him Godzilla.

 **I'm Back, sorry for taking so long in creating a new chapter for you guys, Uni really killed me last semester to the point where I was literally brain dead so I took the break I had to recover and then I got lazy so that is my fault there no excuses for me on that one. However I made this chapter a bit longer and tried to explain the Ravaged king a bit more, yes I have read about Shin Gojira and don't worry I have something special in store (no spoilers at least until latter), the next chapter will explain the after math of this rampage and I am introducing a few new characters into the story on the human side to enhance the story and a future Ravaged king Chapter. Yes I will be doing the other Godzilla's and they will have similar treatment as the Ravaged king, the first Godzilla not as much. The enemy mentioned in the prologue will have another chapter later as I plan this story to be a long one, also originally this chapter was going to be longer but I think you will lose track thus this will be in two parts, I will try and get a new chapter in by next Thursday at the very earliest so thankyou for putting up with me and may God bless you peace.**


End file.
